1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a signal processing apparatus to receive media and data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been used to provide more diverse information with the development of information and communication technologies. For example, display apparatuses have recently been used as digital information display (DID) apparatuses or digital signage (DS) apparatuses. Digital signage refers to digital media providing information, entertainment, advertisements, and the like by installing digital display apparatuses remotely controlled via a network in public or commercial area. A variety of IT and contents-related technologies are combined in DS apparatuses to provide contents, networks, and software solutions in addition to functions of the DID providing digital information.
Thus, there is a need to develop a method of efficiently downloading data to provide more diverse information by using the display apparatuses.